Memories Of the Hearts on The Moon
by SparklingClearSkies
Summary: Serena has lived in Tokyo for awhile but instead of being the legendary moon princess she's just a normal girl whose world was attacked by the heartless. So she now lives with Sora on Destiny Islands, Pairings Sora/Serena mainly.
1. Deja' Vu

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom of Hearts nor Sailor Moon... but I WISH I did.**

**

* * *

**

Sora was grinning as he ripped out his wooden sword behind his back and faced his opponent.

"I'll beat you this time Serena!" He took his position and waited for Serena to reply. She only laughed it off and took her stance.

"Sora, I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back AND being blindfolded." She smiled as he gaped at her.

"R-r-really?!" He stood there flabbergasted. Serena laughed and charged toward Sora, "I'm just kidding. You're so easy to fool Sora!"

He childishly pouted and blocked the attack. Sora was at first handling Serena's attacks well, but when Serena's sword hit his cheek lightly he frowned at her.

"You're not really trying are you Serena?" Sora said sweating.

"I don't want to hurt you Sora, if I really hit you as hard as I could you would be knocked out cold." She murmured quietly.

"H-hey! What's that s'posed to mean?!" Sora screamed out waving his sword around.

Serena started to reply but that's when Riku yelled," Hey you lazy-bums! C'mon we got work to do before we sail off Destiny Islands!"

Kairi laughed behind Riku and smiled at both of them, "Sora can you get fish for our supply?"

Sora nodded, "Leave it to me!" then turned to Serena,"Next time... we fight, you better give it your all!B-because I will become stronger then you!"

Serena only smiled, "Yeah."

"Hey, Sere! Can you help me collect fruits for the journey?" Kairi yelled out.

"Sure." Serena raced off with Kairi. The sooner she got off this island the better. She really wanted to explore new worlds. She didn't even know how she got here... one moment she was with her family then...

"Serena?" Kairi's voice broke her thoughts. "Err... yeah?" Kairi grinned, "What were you thinking about Sere?"

"I... was thinking about my former world." Serena said plainly as she picked up some fruits that were on the ground. "Oh." Serena turned around to see Kairi looking sad.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Serena stammered out in surprise. "I.. I want to know about your world Sere... if its ok. I want to know b-because I cant remember mi-" Kairi started.

"Alright alright, Kairi." Serena mumbled as she cracked her knuckles and picked up the pile of fruits. Kairi looked happier as she picked up her pile as well.

"Well, I lived in Tokyo, Japan." Serena smiling as she said it. Kairi was looking mystified ,"Tokyo, Japan... it..it sounds _wonderful_!" Kairi gushed.

Serena giggled and grinned into the sky. "Yeah... it was wonderful."

"Was?" Kairi questioned. "Oh, well you see one day suddenly black creatures sprouted from the ground and...and.. destroyed my world." Serena said sadly.

Kairi looked surprised and muttered an,"Oh, w-well s-sorry to bring it up.." Serena shrugged and looked at Riku and Sora's small figures at the beach."It doesn't really matter..."

"So uh what about where you lived?" Kairi said smiling trying to change the subject. "I had a.. uh nice family...kinda. My brother was so annoying, but I miss him now. I wish I wasn't so mean to him before I left... Oh! I had this blackish blue kitty named Luna, and she had the weirdest mark on her forehead." Serena said remembering the moon shaped mark.

"Oh, thats really unique. So what shape is it?" Kairi said while she put the fruit into a crate on the raft. "A moon..." Serena muttered while she picked up a fruit that rolled away from the crate.

"Mmm.." Kairi said aloud. Serena smiled at her close friend," The only thing I have from my world is this.." and she pulled out a crystal locket necklace from her pocket. "Wow! It's really pretty Sere-chan!" Kairi squealed.

"Thanks. Here look if you open it... it's my family on one side and-" Serena explained pointing to the picture but before she could finish the sky turned black and there was a loud rumble.

"Riku! Whats going on?!" Kairi screamed as she reached for her friends hand. Serena squeezed the locket it her palm and a flood of memories took over her.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Mommy! Look its for you!" 11 year old Serena shoved a daisy into her mothers hand. "Ohhh, its very pretty Serere-chan!" her mother gushed as she patted Serena's head and she then tucked it into Serenas hair._

_"But Mommy its for you..." Serena started to say but her mother cut her off, "But Serere-chan. It looks nice on you."_

_Serena blushed and nodded a thanks. "Mommy, where is Shingo?" Serena asked._

_"Honey, I'm sorry but I don't know. Why don't we go look for him?" her mother asked slowly._

_"O.K!" Serena said excitedly, any moment with mommy was rare because her family was so busy nowadays._

_Then the sky turned dark black and a quick earthquake happened._

_"M-mommy!" Serena screamed as she saw from the edge of her eyes black creatures coming from the ground and sky._

_"M-mommy?!" She screamed as she turned around to see no one to hold her hand and assure her it was going to be O.K._

_Tears started to flood her eyes. She ran for all she was worth into her house, looking for her family, no one was there except Luna. Serena heard scratches at the door and she saw the black creature alone with yellow piercing eyes glaring at her._

_It started to advance toward her, while with every step the heartless took Serena took a step back. When she was corned into the end of the hall she started to panic._

_"H-help! Any-anyone?!"Serena screamed and closed her eyes as the creature sprang. She heard non-human screams and thrashing and slowly it quieted down. Serena turned and screamed._

_"LUNNNNAAAA!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Serena!" Kairi screamed holding onto her friend as she was watching Riku battle with a heartless, so far Riku was winning but Kairi didn't think he could hold it for much longer.

Serena looked into Kairi's frighted eyes and knew it was happening again. Serena's two blond pig tails danced with the wind. (Sorry I didn't want Serena's signature buns on her head. So they're just to pigtails that curl at the end.)

Serena's blue eyes flashed and she knew she had to save Kairi and the others, yes it was NOT going to be like last time.. she was not going to let everything she loved go away again. Not without a fight.

She grabbed her wooden sword and tearfully smiled at Sora while he tried to fight off the heartless that clinged onto him. She was going to save them even if it kills her, because... it would be worth it.

"Yahhhhh!" Serena screamed as she charged toward to the mob of heartless.

"SERENAAA!" Kairi screamed out in surprise. The scream attracted the attention of Riku and Sora and the rest of the heartless.

_"NOOO!" Riku and Sora cried out as she charged toward the huge heartless, not knowing what would happen next._

_

* * *

**Sooo, did you guys like it? please R&R if you want me to continue but I'm so intrigued with it I'll probably continue it anyway. _ But still, I would like you opinion about the story. I would appreciate it very much if you gave me constructive criticism please.**_

**This is my second fanfic so I know its not good... haha! Anyway thanks for reading.**


	2. Traverse Town and first love?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Serena heard footsteps behind her and felt a warm hand gripping her wrist.

Sora was behind Riku panting and sweating bullets, when he saw Serena he smiled.

"You worried us Sere!" Sora exclaimed. Serena wondered how he could be smiling in a situation like this... well Sora was the type to laugh things off no matter what it was.

"What were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" Riku yelled. Serena was like a sister to Riku and if she was sad Riku would beat up the person who made her sad. Riku was... strong and over-protective of her.

She tried to free her hand out of Riku's iron grip but failed in the process. "Say something Serena." Riku's voice showed that he was really worried at that point.

"Let me go!" Serena's voice rang over the island, loud and clear. Riku cringed and let go of her hand slowly. "You don't know anything do you?!" Serena screamed madly.

Sora's face showed concern and pain. "Serena..." Sora started but Serena kept at it," These..these things will KILL you Sora! So-" Serena stopped and looked at the place Kairi was standing.

Kairi was gone... and Serena knew Kairi wasn't playing some hide and seek. "Kairi?" Serena whispered. Sora must have heard her because he looked that way too.

Serena slowly fell to the sand and screamed to the gods. Why did it always have to be like this? She failed to protect her best friend who endured pain when she did and held her hand when she needed it.

Where was she for Kairi? Sora closed his eyes and held Serena close to his chest. Riku couldn't stand anymore of this and he noticed that the heartless were advancing towards them. Damn, he thought they walk pretty slow...

Serena wanted to die so badly, she couldn't bear it. Why was god being so cruel to let her watch the ones she loved die? Luna, Mom, Dad, Shingo, and... Kairi.

She hugged her knees to her chest and looked at the swirling sky above her. It was slowly pulling her and Sora up. Serena closed her eyes once more and waited to die.

* * *

"Hey! I think she's waking up!" a voice yelled loudly. Serena cringed over the sudden noise and opened her eyes and groaned. She was alive.

A face looked down on her and Serena's blue eyes widened. "Oh my god. Kairi I'm so glad your O.K!" Serena whispered in shock.

The girl frowned and said," Kairi? No no I'm Yuffie the great ninja! You can call me Yuffie though" The girl smiled at her.

Serena was on the verge of crying but asked, "Where am I?" Yuffie smiled sadly, "You're in Traverse Town"

Serena mouthed the words to herself, she didn't like the sound of it. " Why am I here?"

Yuffie frowned in thought, " Well mostly, when worlds are destroyed they usually come here." Serena wondered why she didn't come here when her world was destroyed.

She was about to ask but Sora bounded into the room. "Serena!" Sora yelled loudly as he ran to hug her. Serena smiled and hugged Sora back.

"So you woke up?" Yuffie smiled as she ruffled his brown hair through her fingers. Sora grinned and nodded. Serena noticed the flowers on the bedside table, "Are these for me?"

Yuffie smiled," Well you see, you and Sora came at the same time and Sora was given the keyblade which of course attracted heartless. So Squall-"

A voice was heard outside the room," It's LEON!" Yuffie sighed wearily and nodded, "Leon whatever, anyway you were hurt badly and when Sora was attacked by Squa- Leon he was sent here."

Serena nodded dumbfoundly," Sora woke up first but you were knocked out cold for a week!" Yuffie exclaimed,"Sora brought you flowers, now isn't that sweet?!" Yuffie finished grandly.

Sora on the other hand was flustered and blushing as he ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks," Serena said smiling as she picked up a flower and put it in her hair. Sora muttered something unintelligable.

"So...am I ok?" Serena asked slowly. Yuffie nodded once and brought out an elixir and gave it to Serena,"Here I made this. Drink up and you'll be healthly as a horse!" Serena sniffed it and shuddered.

Yuffie laughed,"Yeah it stinks but it tastes good!" Serena shrugged and gulped it down, she was right... it was good. Though it tasted like cherries it wasn't thick like medicine. She put the bottle on the bedside table and grinned as she felt better already.

Sora smiled as he saw his favorite smile that he was sure he didn't see for ages. He felt his heart warm up a bit and looked at Serena talk to Yuffie. He notice that she was _really_ pretty. Her peachy skin and rose colored cheeks, her long blond hair that glimmered under the light...

Her blue eyes that reminded him of the oceans back at Destiny Islands. Her dainty frame that looked as if just by touching it, it would shatter into pieces. Sora felt his blood rush to his cheeks and his mouth seemed to be tounge-tied.

"Sora?" Serena asked for the millionth time. Sora noticed that her voice was clear and ringed like music and- "Sora!" Serena yelled annoyed as she pulled his cheek lightly but firmly. "E-eh?!" Sora yelled as he felt her warm hands against his clammy skin.

She only laughed, that laugh was contagious and he found himself laughing as well. Yuffie smiled at the two and tapped Serena's shoulder. Serena looked at Yuffie confused and she let go of Sora's cheek.

Sora rubbed his cheek and missed that warmth,"Here Serena, I found this in your pocket while I washed your clothes." Yuffie said smiling as she handed a locket to Serena.

Serena grinned widely as she clipped the necklace on her neck. She watched it sparkle under the light. "Where are my clothes Yuffie?" Serena asked.

Yuffied walked to the next room and brang out her clothes, the denim shorts and a pale blue tank top and a white jacket that covered her chest. Serena smiled as she went to the bathroom and changed she pulled the bracelets on and she got her white boots on.

She grabbed her silky hair and tied it into a side ponytail. She looked into the mirror and looked at her reflection and grinned.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far. ^^ review please, **


End file.
